


堕落天使（上）

by Swissroll1126



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:27:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22609261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swissroll1126/pseuds/Swissroll1126
Summary: -发情期beta梗-ooc 私设很多-有强制 有浴室 有考拉抱-谨慎阅读，请勿上升真人
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung
Kudos: 12





	堕落天使（上）

**Author's Note:**

> -发情期beta梗  
> -ooc 私设很多  
> -有强制 有浴室 有考拉抱  
> -谨慎阅读，请勿上升真人

【1】

曺圭贤从来就不喜欢pub里的味道，alpha和omega的信息素搅合在一起，再加上beta为了引人注目而喷的香水，熏得他头昏脑胀。  
上一瓶威士忌已经被他旁边的这群疯子喝光了，现在又开了伏特加去兑饮料，几种酒混在胃里翻江倒海，也不知道明天得吐成什么样。曺圭贤摆摆手谢绝了酒保递过来的酒杯，又推开倒在他身上的朋友，站起身去外面透气。

说是外面，其实只是pub单独辟出来的一块露天吸烟区，但与其和里面那些人端着酒杯挤在卡座沙发上，曺圭贤宁愿去外面在烟雾缭绕里呆着。  
他是这么想的，也是这么做的，从卡座道吸烟区的路并不长，穿过一条狭长的走廊就能走到—————

如果不是在走廊里看到那个熟悉身影的话。

曺圭贤曾经想象过自己和那个人再见面的场地，在校友会上，在对方喜欢的咖啡店门口，甚至是在某个十字路口的红绿灯前，但从没想过是在这种嘈杂的夜店里。  
他不知道自己是怎么认出金钟云的，明明每个人在夜店的灯光下看起来都一模一样，可他就是一眼认出了那个被人圈在怀里的清瘦的beta。

大概是因为他从来就没忘记过那段以表白失败而告终的暗恋吧。

庆功宴上帮金钟云挡酒的记忆崭新得像是昨天才发生的一样，转眼间对方就和另一个人在夜店昏暗的走廊里缠绵，他甚至能看到金钟云被撩起的衣服下露出的一小截雪白的腰。如果不是清楚自己的酒量，曺圭贤都要怀疑这是自己醉梦里的场景。

他顿时没了去透气的想法，穿过嘈杂的人群回到卡座上。脑子里一片混乱，曺圭贤干脆向酒保要了瓶水，喝到一半被跳舞回来的朋友撞见，好奇地问他怎么了。  
“小朋友第一次来玩喝太多了吧，休息一会就没事了。”朋友带了个女伴回来，也跟着坐在沙发上跟他们调笑，曺圭贤看着自己身上的卫衣和牛仔裤，的确像个第一次来的大学生。他也懒得解释，肩膀突然一沉，朋友凑到他身边低声说了句：“圭，我看到你那个初恋了。”

哪壶不开提哪壶，曺圭贤捏紧手中空了的矿泉水瓶：“我们根本没谈过，算什么初恋。”

“你听我说。”朋友已经喝到脸色坨红，可声音还是冷静的，“他不对劲，好像被灌酒了，你赶紧趁着人没走过去看看。”

【2】

“哥明明就没有喜欢的人，为什么不和我试试呢？你不喜欢我哪一点，我马上改......”   
“我讨厌alpha。”  
记忆中的那双漂亮的丹凤眼带着礼貌的笑意，眼波流转，说出来的话却比谁都绝情。  
“曺圭贤，别试了，我绝对不会和一个alpha在一起。”

【3】

这家pub藏在中心城区的角落里，只要稍微往外走两条小巷子，抬头就能看到高级酒店标志在夜空中发着光。接近午夜的巷口空无一人，所以当曺圭贤对搂着金钟云的alpha挥出一拳的时候，耳边响起的除了对方吃痛的呼喊声，只剩下在他脑海里盘旋了两年之久的那句“我不喜欢alpha”。

他没怎么使力，但这个alpha却往后退了几步，直接跌坐在了地上，对方没打抑制剂，身上全是冲鼻的信息素味和酒味，难闻到曺圭贤眉头一皱。

哪来的垃圾。

“我说怎么不情不愿的，原来有主了啊。”  
Alpha狼狈地站起来，金钟云伸手去拉他的胳膊，被他一把推开，指着两人骂骂咧咧地走了，气得金钟云把曺圭贤摁到墙上，动作敏捷得根本不像是喝醉的人该有的样子，曺圭贤的头撞在墙上，发出轻微“咚”的一声。

“你疯了吗曺圭贤？” 金钟云满脸的不可置信，“关你什么事啊，见义勇为也要分对象！”  
“你还记得我啊金钟云，那你记得当时是怎么拒绝我的吗？”  
曺圭贤的确气疯了，被摁在墙上也不反抗，这是他没见过的金钟云：画着浓重的眼妆，眼线从眼尾处向外扬起，顺着汗珠慢慢地往下晕开。发尾被定型喷雾固定着微微往外翘起，T恤的领口松松垮垮的，露出他清秀的锁骨和锁骨下的肌肤，右耳上带了只钻石耳钉，正在路灯下折射出一点微弱的光。  
他伸手抹去对方眼尾的痕迹，直勾勾地盯着金钟云脖子上还没消退的吻痕，眼神一暗。

“你不是说不喜欢alpha吗？那个人不也是alpha？”

金钟云自知理亏，疲惫地败下阵来，刚想继续说话，动作突然一顿，脸色也变了。他松开曺圭贤，飞快地说了句“不关你的事”便自顾自地往巷子外面走，却被对方紧跟在身后。

“那个人的信息素那么难闻，谁知道带着什么脏东西，哥你也下得去手。”  
在曺圭贤的记忆中，他和金钟云从来没有这么剑拔弩张过，就算曾经在学校里的时候他也没怎么用过敬语，这时候倒开始用敬语咄咄逼人。  
他知道越是这样金钟云就越生气，果然，那个纤瘦的背影已经开始发抖。曺圭贤一时间迷了心智，鬼使神差地跟了句：“哥既然这么想找个alpha上床，不如直接找我，我不也是alpha。”

“好啊。”纤瘦的背影停住了。

“什么？”曺圭贤没听清，下一秒手腕被人扯着快步往前走。在酒吧街路灯昏暗的光线里，他看见金钟云眼角和嘴唇都显现着艳红色，耳尖也是不正常地泛着红。  
“你被那个人下药了？”曺圭贤挣了一下，没挣开。  
“我发情期到了。”

【4】

「注意：极少数的beta也会存在类似发情期的情况，且时间长短因人而异。」

这句话被标在生理书的页脚旁边，很小的一行，没有解决办法，也没有例子可供参考。在被生理老师飞快地念完后，那一小行字就被遗忘在那一本薄薄的册子里。

大概写书的作者觉得这种不足0.1%的情况不需要解释太多，可现在被曺圭贤抱在怀里的这位他喜欢了快两年的beta，却不偏不巧，正是这0.1%中的一个。

他几乎是抖着手去给金钟云穿浴袍，系腰带的时候手滑了两次，终于在第三次的时候勉强地打了个松散的结。

金钟云用仅剩的清醒意识强撑着洗好了澡，洗完却发现自己连从浴缸里站起身都做不到，他后穴还在往外冒水，敏感的身子在alpha的手指蹭过的时候发出轻微的颤抖，不由自主地叫了出声。

“嘘。” 曺圭贤显然还没适应角色的转换，伸手捂住金钟云的嘴，用气声在beta耳边安抚道。  
金钟云的脸本来就小，被alpha宽大的手掌一捂，只剩下一双被情欲染的微红的凤眼，迷迷蒙蒙地看着他，将炙热的呼吸喷在他的手上。接着曺圭贤的手掌一湿，金钟云竟然探出舌尖沿着他的掌心缓缓舔到手腕，又抓着他的两根手指放进嘴里含住，舔吻着指尖。

“你第一次做？要哥哥教你吗，小学弟？”

浴室雾蒙蒙的，是刚刚洗澡时没散去的热汽。beta沙哑的尾音里带着些调笑，羽毛一样的，从曺圭贤心上拂过。  
beta闻不到浴室空气里骤然爆发的alpha的信息素，隔着雾气，金钟云发现不了alpha愈发阴郁的眼神，他见曺圭贤迟迟不回答自己，就撑着发软的身子从浴缸里跪立起来，伸了两根手指往自己后穴探去。  
他之前也有自慰过，但在认识的学弟面前还是第一次，更何况眼前的人还和他有说不清道不明的关系。  
“做不做？不做就滚。”  
穴口全是湿滑的肠液，金钟云光顾着说话，一分神，指尖擦着穴口滑了过去，刺激得他身体一抖，软绵绵地轻哼一声，还没来得及再次探进去，就被曺圭贤压回浴室的墙上亲吻。

“滚？我滚了你怎么办？” 曺圭贤边咬金钟云的耳垂边问道，膝盖顶进金钟云的跨不轻不重地磨蹭着，满意地听到金钟云嘴里的脏话变成模糊而暧昧的喘息声。  
“自己在酒店里用玩具解决？还是顶着这幅样子回夜店，被别人捡回去操？”  
他摁住金钟云胡乱反抗的手，从毛巾架上把浴巾扯下来铺在洗手台上，又把人抱到上面，金钟云的浴袍在挣扎中散开，半遮不遮地盖在腿上，他抓住对方一条大腿架在自己腰上，借着这个姿势挤进对方细滑的双腿间，隔着绸布揉捏着金钟云的裆部。

金钟云从来没这么惊慌过，他之前就算和alpha做也尽量处在主动的那方，没有哪次是像现在一样，被alpha的气场压制得喘不过气。  
曺圭贤的手握着他的性器，指腹摩擦着顶端的嫩肉，就着前段溢出的液体上下撸动着，激得他控制不住地往前跌，差点从洗手台上滑落。

“你看看你现在的样子，别说beta了，连omega都能操你。”曺圭贤伸手圈住金钟云的腰，将他按向自己，掰着他的下巴转向两人身后的镜子，然后侧过头去吻那白皙修长的脖颈和泛红的肩头，牙齿模仿标记的动作，轻轻啃咬着，惹得身下的人发出一串掺着哭泣的呻吟声。

光是眼角瞟到那个画面都足以让金钟云面红耳赤，他整个人快溺死在对方给予的快感里，只能任由曺圭贤的手顺着他的小腿往上游走，从大腿根部向后按压着。Alpha的指尖隔着丝质的浴袍，在他泥泞的穴口打着转，布料磨得他穴口又疼又痒，刚准备抓住对方的手腕让他停下来，曺圭贤就在他穴口和会阴之间轻轻弹了一下。  
金钟云被这一弹刺激得倒吸一口气，身子往后倒去，撞到镜子上，又凉得他一哆嗦。  
“乖一点。” 曺圭贤掰开beta的臀瓣，三根手指毫不费力地就插了进去，在泥泞的后穴里搅动着。  
和omega的发情期不同，Alpha不会被beta诱导发情，所以曺圭贤不急，手指在金钟云后穴里摸索着，不断地变换角度来寻找对方的敏感点。  
指腹擦过了某处，金钟云猛地加紧后穴，短促地尖叫一声，曺圭贤的手指一下一下地按着那里，后穴的瘙痒终于得到抒解，潮水般的快感随之而来，惹得他一下下抽噎。  
“是这里吗？” 曺圭贤一边凑在他的颈窝处，舔吻他的锁骨，一边温柔地扩张着，金钟云的注意力被吸引了过去，手搭上alpha的肩膀，用胸膛去蹭曺圭贤。

曺圭贤当然知道他在想什么，状似乖巧地去亲他胸前的两点，吮吸着他的乳头，手指却刻意地避开刚刚的敏感点画圈。  
尝过甜头的beta哪里受得了这个，那蚂蚁咬噬般磨人的感觉让后穴痒得要命，抽噎着手脚都蜷缩了起来，摇着腰臀想要自己碰到那点。

“那里……碰…碰一下。”

“哪里？” 曺圭贤坏心眼地避开，牙齿磨过凸起，温热的呼吸喷在金钟云的胸前，惹得金钟云的呻吟变了个调。  
“不是说要教我怎么做爱吗？我可是第一次。” 

金钟云在心里翻了个白眼，换作其他人这么做，他早就把对方踹到地上，那还轮得到对方来支配他。  
可现在他被搅弄得大脑一片空白，连同着他后方的空虚感，噬咬他的理智，发出的声音又绵又软，像被惹急了的奶猫：“敏感点……按敏感点……啊！！”

alpha的手指顶撞着那点，另一只手包住他下身的前端磨蹭着，一波波快感涌上来，欲火从他下身窜起燎原。可是不够，手指没法疏解发情期带来的情潮，金钟云连完整的话都说不出口，只能把手伸到前方，握住alpha的性器，扭着腰部往前凑，用破碎的呻吟声求饶：“够了…够了，你进来…… ”

曺圭贤俯下身，把金钟云压在洗手台上，下体抵住还插着手指的穴口，手指又按压了两下，从后穴里退出来，趁着那个小洞还没合拢，掐着他的腰，对准穴口一寸一寸地插进去。  
金钟云呼吸一窒，梗在嘴边的惊呼还没叫出口，就被撞成断断续续的呻吟。  
他的理智仿佛随着后穴的满涨短暂地回到了脑海里，迟来的羞耻心让他死命咬着下唇，可还是控制不住地在alpha的分身蹭过敏感点的时候猛地向上一挺，唇齿间漏出的全是变了调的喘息。

“别咬着，不疼吗？”  
曺圭贤心疼地撩起金钟云有点长了的刘海，露出beta盛满水汽的眼睛，卸了妆的眼睛湿漉漉的，刘海上的水珠顺着额头滑到眼尾，融进着眼尾的微红里，留下一抹水痕。他的嘴唇本就带着红色，在牙齿的咬磨下愈发显得鲜艳，丝毫没有放松的意味。  
考虑到这可能是第一次，也是最后一次和金钟云做爱，曺圭贤并不想让这场由对方发起的性爱看上去像自己单方面的强奸。  
所以就算忍得难耐，曺圭贤还是咬着牙从金钟云体内退出来。性器在完全离开穴口的时候发出‘啵’的一声，明明微不可闻，却仿佛一声惊雷在金钟云耳边炸开，他茫然地睁大了双眼，想和刚刚一样去握alpha的性器，却被一把抓住双手，压在他的头顶。  
他体内还残留着刚刚被插入时的快感，穴口正一张一合地收缩着，还往下滴着液体，大腿酸到支撑不住，正要从对方的腰上滑落，就被一把捞起，对方炙热的性器贴着他的会阴出磨蹭着，alpha染满情欲的声音在浴室里回响：“继续说啊，要我怎么做。”   
他挣扎着想要逃开，却被抓着腰摁回原处，温热的气息喷在他的耳边，惹得他一阵发抖。  
他不回答，曺圭贤也没有后续的动作，打定主意要吊着他，在性器浅浅戳刺进去又准备退出的时候，金钟云终于崩溃了，用腿勾住对方的腰，扭动着身子呜咽着喊道：“操我......操进来......”  
微张着的嘴刚露出一点舌尖就被吻住，曺圭贤往前一挺，整根阴茎都没入进去，他掰开金钟云的臀瓣，一下一下冲撞着敏感点，逼得金钟云断断续续地哭叫出声，尾音还没发全就被顶断，精致的脸上都是泪痕，看起来可怜至极，却还探着身子，攀着他晃晃悠悠地继续求操。  
“呜……慢一点，不行了，不行了....求你…慢一点……” 跟刚才的温柔不同，曺圭贤没给金钟云适应的机会，就一下下地大力抽插起来，每次抽出大半根再整根没入，狠狠地撞击他的敏感点。  
快感如同波浪一般一层层地累积，金钟云连喊叫的力气都没了，只能张着嘴喘息呻吟，整个人都跟刚从水里捞出来似的湿漉漉的全身是汗，下半身被冲撞得几乎失去知觉，在对方性器碾过敏感点的时候达到高潮。  
“呜………”  
曺圭贤享受地在他高潮后紧致的内里抽插，洗手台终归是太小了，beta的腿受不住地从他腰间滑下，搭在冰凉的大理石上。他干脆扣住金钟云纤瘦的背，维持着插入的状态把beta抱了起来，吓得金钟云从上一次高潮里回过神来，双腿圈住他的腰，高潮后的后穴紧缩，夹得曺圭贤闷哼一声。  
“乖，放松点。”  
金钟云哪里肯听，树袋熊似的挂在alpha身上。曺圭贤抱着他每走一步，一起一落都使得性器在他体内小幅度地抽插，他的发情热还没过去，下身又颤巍巍地挺立起来，根本顾不及对方准备去哪。  
等反应过来的时候，他已经被曺圭贤放到床上，alpha狠狠一顶，撞得金钟云连腿都来不及放下，“啊” 地叫出声来，整个人被撞得乱七八糟，只知道摆动着腰部让对方进入的更深，后穴一下一下地收缩着，曺圭贤被他夹得要命，也没再坚持，调整了角度顶在beta没发育全的生殖腔入口，两个人一起达到了高潮。

“够了……” 金钟云倒在枕头里，泪水和汗液混在一起蹭到床单上，混乱的大脑还努力维持着最后一丝理智，扭过头拒绝了曺圭贤凑过来的亲吻。

已经足够了，beta的发情期没有omega那么绵长，他每次都是把短暂的发情期当作控制不住的一夜情来看待，不和认识的人做也是这个原因。金钟云组织了半天语言，还没来得及说出口，就被转了个身子摁进枕头里。

alpha一寸一寸往上舔吻着他的蝴蝶骨，牙齿磨着他后颈的皮肤，在他耳边低语的同时，再次掐着他的屁股，对准穴口撞进去。  
“我可没有说结束。”


End file.
